<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宗凛】深巷（上） by Qisuilin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000809">【宗凛】深巷（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisuilin/pseuds/Qisuilin'>Qisuilin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisuilin/pseuds/Qisuilin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>总裁（社长）宗介x站街凛</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宗凛】深巷（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天再找不到活干，全家就都要挨饿了。</p><p>自从父亲去世后，家里的状况越来越糟。妹妹太小无法出门工作，母亲并不强壮，干不了什么重活。可现在的工作又是那么的难找。</p><p>松冈凛就这么走在街上，附近的杂货店餐厅都人手充沛，他不知道还能在哪里找到工作。</p><p>他穿梭于大街小巷中，富人眼里毫不遮掩的鄙夷和穷人无意间流露的同情都让他躲闪着低下了头。</p><p>凛急的眼角都红了，刚成年不久的少年在此时此刻发了难。所有值钱的东西早都为了生存而变卖了。他已经一无所有了。</p><p>他剩下的只有自己的身体了。</p><p>离家不远处有一条巷子，每当凛打工结束后经过那条巷子，里面传来的女人的淫叫声与男人的低喘都让他红着脸快步离开。</p><p>真的只剩这一个选择了吗？凛在心里重复着，他思索着其他可供选择的方法，数十秒后他绝望的发现真的没什么其他办法了。</p><p>他要怎么面对家人？不，他们不会发现的，只要他小心点，装成若无其事的样子就好。凛握紧了拳头，每走一步都像走在刀尖上。他只希望时间停留在此刻，永远都走不到那个巷子才好。</p><p>已经是深秋了，可他只穿了一件薄外套，里面是一件穿了许久的白色毛衣，领口因为反复清洗的缘故大的吓人，露出的锁骨冻得通红。</p><p>他刚走进巷子，只听里面传出了喊声：“哟，又来了一个抢生意的。”</p><p>这声音把凛吓了一跳，他刚想转头就跑，但这样的话他所做的一切心理准备都白费了。</p><p>凛只得走向巷子深处，他在余光中发现不只有女人，还有几个年轻男孩，年纪应该比他还小。深秋的天气温度已经很低了，可他们好像都不怕冷，只用了点“布料”裹住了身体。</p><p>“你最好把后面搞松点。”一个男孩冲着他说，“要不一会有你受的。”<br/>
他把曾经有个人第一次接客被客人搞到流血昏迷最后只能去医院的事情说了，凛听了脸直发白。</p><p>“但是...该怎么弄？”凛有些窘迫的说。<br/>
对方丢过来一个小瓶：“下次还给我啊。”</p><p>凛看了一眼，发现是润滑液，他支支吾吾的看着对方想说些什么，但还没开口就被打断了。</p><p>“你可别想着能金盆洗手，从你第一次站在巷子里挨别人操开始就别想脱身了，有了第一次就会有第二次，当婊子还立什么碑坊。”画着浓烈妆容的女人嗤笑着说。</p><p>“我...我知道了。”凛慢慢的往巷子深处走，他走到一个角落，蹲下开始慢慢的脱裤子。</p><p>他的手指早就冻得有点不听使唤，润滑液也让他指尖通红，他慢慢的探到后面给自己做着扩张。从未被进入的地方紧的要命，他费了九牛二虎之力也只能探入两根根手指。</p><p>巷子早有嫖客光临了，淫叫声此起彼伏。凛躲在角落里不知道如何是好，他又挤出些许润滑液来，三根手指的前端终于能进入了。凛低喘着，把头埋在两膝之间。他委屈的要命，泪水几乎泛上眼眶，他吸了吸鼻子。却看见地面上出现了锃亮的一双皮鞋。</p><p>他慢慢顺着往上看，映入眼帘的是整齐正式的西服，接下来就是一双剑眉以及宛如深邃大海般的眼睛。</p><p>他赶忙并紧了双腿，手指从后穴拔了出来，细微的水声让他瞬间红了脸。</p><p>凛张了张口，还没想好应该说什么，只听有着低沉声音的男人说：</p><p>“多少钱？”</p><p>“什么...？”凛还有点不明所以。</p><p>“我说干你一次多少钱。”依旧是波澜不惊的语气，可是说出的语句却让凛身子抖了抖。</p><p>“我...大概...2000日元？”他见男人没有反应，以为对方认为自己不值这个价，立马着急的说：“我什么都能做，您想对我干什么都行！”</p><p>下一句话还没来得及说，凛就被对方一把拉了起来，他试图拽起裤子的手也被一把按住。</p><p>“我....”凛涨红着脸，他被整个人按在了墙上，裤子被褪到膝盖处，双腿大大分开，屁股也因为被按着而高高翘起。“我是第一次，所以求求您....慢一点.....”说到最后他已经带了哭腔。</p><p>后面的人沉默不语，凛的泪水也早已浮上了眼眶。臀瓣被用力分开，有什么东西正费力的进入。<br/>
他在心里叹了口气，如果只是这种程度他也不至于那么害怕。</p><p>可凛随即发现事情并不像他相信的那样简单，男人如法炮制的重复着刚才的动作，他这才明白，原来刚才进入的只不过是手指。男人的手指很长，也比他的粗，才刚进入两根就已经把他逼出了眼泪。</p><p>男人长而有力的手指转着圈扩张着内壁，引得他不住的颤栗，距离他决定出卖自己的身体也不过短短的几个小时，此时此刻他只能噙着泪承受。</p><p> </p><p>可他不止感觉到了胀痛，还有一种酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎骨上升。男人的手指增加到三根的时候，他只觉得痛的要命。内壁一点被手指无意识的蹭着又带来了些许快感。</p><p>未经人事的凛只求着这场性事快些结束，他缓缓回头，泪珠正好从内眼角流下，</p><p>“那个...您直接进来吧…只要您喜欢怎么样都可以。”他刚说完还没来得及回过头，只听对方拉开拉链，随即他就感觉到什么火热的东西抵住了穴口。</p><p>少年害怕的要命，身子抖个不停。身后的男人见状愣了愣，随即看到了他被冻的发红的后颈与腿根。</p><p>他从凛双臂下穿过，双手将其禁锢住。“山崎宗介，我的名字，记住了。”说罢，对准着了穴口的性器便直入了凛身体内部。</p><p>凛被这突如其来的猛插激的双眼睁大，急促的一声呻吟无法控制的传出。</p><p>他的裤子已经褪到了脚踝，可他整个人热的不行。名为山崎宗介的男子的性器仿佛将他整个人钉在了墙上。他除了发出宛如溺水人一般的喘息以外什么都做不到。</p><p>阴茎插入后穴的感觉和手指完全不一样，凛痛的发抖，眼底也充斥着眼泪，他只感觉整个人好像都被那又热又硬的东西捅穿了。</p><p>待宗介开始大力抽动的时候，凛也早已哭红了眼睛。每当性器从后穴抽出再没入，他都会不由自主的发出呜咽。</p><p>“求求你，宗介...好痛....慢一点——”</p><p>凛被插的头脑混沌，甚至感受不到外界的温度。他甚至没用敬语直接就叫了对方的名字。</p><p>“宗介....宗介，慢点...我受不了了.....”</p><p>一次又一次被填满让他即使只是唤着对方的名字，发出的声音也像是在勾引。</p><p>“第一次就不行了你要怎么接待下一批客人？”宗介说着，只觉得身下人的后面咬的愈发紧了。</p><p>毫不掩饰的嘲讽让凛哭的更厉害了，他的脸由于呼吸不畅泛上了潮红，眼泪交错着留下一道道痕迹。前列腺上的敏感点也被来回挤压，疼痛逐渐减轻，取而代之的是一点点积攒起来的快感，与背徳感交织在一起引来了他更大的颤栗。</p><p>宗介一手按住他肩头，另一只手伸入衣服紧紧捏住后腰，每一次不留情面的抽动都换来不同频率的呻吟。虽然是第一次挨操，但</p><p>“对，对不起，呜.........”凛道着歉，随着快感的到来，他的头脑越来越混沌，口中的呻吟也无可抑制的流露出来，与交合处摩擦及润滑液的水声交杂在一起，淫荡的要命。</p><p>突然，凛身体一个倾斜，宗介立刻搂住了他的腰。凛紧紧的抓住宗介的双臂，眼泪润湿了睫毛，哭的几乎睁不开眼：“我腿软了…对不起...”</p><p>宗介听着凛反复的道歉皱了皱眉，干脆抱着他转了个身，凛吓得要命却不敢喊。只是由着宗介拽着他的腿搭上了自己肩头，把他整个人抱起来后性器又整根埋入。</p><p>这个姿势进的更深了，每一次细微的摩擦都让凛的哭叫一声大过一声。他每一个细胞都绷紧了，全身的支撑就只有发狠干着他的火热性器。</p><p>每当宗介干的狠了，凛都会无意识的紧紧搂着他的肩膀，胡乱的抓着西装的布料。凛早已经沉溺于快感的热潮中，他像个真正的妓女了，浪叫一声高过一声。</p><p>他甚至像是无意间学会了那些婊子惯用的一招：微张着嘴，舌尖就那么露在嘴唇边上，像是在向他的嫖客索吻。如果真是这样，那凛的目的达到了，宗介侧过头舔舐着凛的唇齿，将他未来得及喊出的淫叫悉数阻断在了这个吻里。</p><p>凛舒服的直哼哼，他仿佛一张什么都未曾经历过的白纸，为钱出卖身体而被射满了精液。而现在有经历了激烈的性事，开始变得食髓知味了。</p><p>他可能也算是好运，第一次当“妓女”就迎来了也许是他这辈子接的最好的客人。</p><p>凛被吻的几乎要昏过去，他射的一塌糊涂，被干的像是拆去了骨头，软的不行。作为男人被另一个男人抱着操到高潮这种认知让他脸红，可他却又淫荡的渴求着对方的操弄。</p><p>“好舒服.....再....快点，等等...不行.......不能再深了，不要让我怀孕呜呜......”凛迷离着，开始胡言乱语，他毫不掩饰的诉说着自己的要求，同开始简直是判若两人。</p><p>“放心，除了我的精液，我不会让你肚子里有任何东西的。”他一次次抽出，又重重插到后穴最深处。舔舐凛的耳垂，耳语着淫言秽语。宗介享受着凛对此的反应，在他脖子左侧种下了几个吻痕。</p><p>凛被吸的有点疼，搂着宗介脊背的双手更紧了些，他将双腿张的更大，以便宗介能进的更深。他像是个真正的妓女了，好操又懂得享受快感。</p><p>他掀起毛衣，咬住下摆，用乳头摩擦着西服的布料，爽的整个人后穴绞紧，又迎来一次高潮。他把头搭在宗介肩膀上，娇喘声传入后者耳中。</p><p>要不是凛后面紧的要命，承受的动作也青涩，宗介根本不会相信他是第一次。</p><p>谁又能想到他第一次在人身下就表现的这么淫荡？</p><p>宗介的体力好的惊人，凛被他操弄的射了一次又一次，在最后冲刺的时候眼睛都哭肿了，惨兮兮的哑着嗓子叫着。</p><p>终于，宗介一个挺身射在了凛身体里。凛对这突如其来的情况毫无思考能力，他第一次就经历了如此激烈的性爱，遇见了这么个“金枪不倒”的客人。</p><p>宗介全身穿戴整齐，全程只拉开了拉链。而凛这边可不一样了，他可不止射了一次，弄得浑身乱七八糟的，宗介的精液还在顺着腿根往下流，屁股上混合着润滑液和精液可能还有凛自身分泌的液体混合在一起。脖子上的吻痕甚至有些吓人，乳头不止什么时候被咬的又红又肿。这个时候如果去警局报案说自己被强奸了怕是所有人都会相信。</p><p>脱离了宗介的扶持，凛站都站不稳，他双腿无力的蹲在地上，连站起来提好裤子的力气都没有。</p><p>只见宗介慢慢的蹲下，从钱包里抽出不知道几张钱塞进了凛的怀里。</p><p>凛不知道他到底给了多少，但肯定远远超过了自己所值的价格。他刚想抬起头来说谢谢，可他嗓子哑的吓人，连一个音节都发不完整。他只能比出一个口型来表示感谢。</p><p>他又待了一小会，决定站起来走走看，他发现熟悉的那双皮鞋又映入了眼帘，他还没来得及抬头看就被人用衣服盖住了头。</p><p>是宗介的外衣。男性的气息混合着淡淡的古龙水味围绕着他。他还没来得及开口，只听对方说：左口袋里有纸巾。”</p><p>他愣了愣，扶着墙慢慢的站了起来，还没来的及道谢对方就已经走远了。</p><p>凛在左口袋里拿出了他留给自己的纸巾，在巷子深处站了很久很久。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>